


An Unforgettable Morning

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Kind of - but yeah), (or an attempt of), Bodyswap, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, Happily Married, Horny Tony Stark, Humor, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Morning Sex, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: When Tony woke that morning, all he wanted was some good ol' morning sex with Steve...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	An Unforgettable Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 8th: Body Swap](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190703936612/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-8)

The sun filters through the window gently waking Tony from his sleep. He stretches out against the warm body by his side. Steve. His sexy, loving husband. He presses his chest against Steve’s broad back and wraps his arms around him.

Tony smiles. He takes a moment to appreciate the body beside him, running his hands over the warm flesh.

He takes his time, enjoying the feel of Steve’s mussels under his hands, enjoying the feel of Steve lightly haired chest, his full pecs… his abbs.

Steve lets out a content noise, burrowing himself further into the pillows.

Tony has other ideas. Ideas that he is sure Steve will be on board with.

With his arms wrapped around Steve’s trim waist he pulled Steve tighter against his body, pressing his hips forward into his husband’s ass. Rutting his semi hard cock against Steve.

He kisses and nips at Steve’s ear before running his tongue down to his neck. He divides his attention between grabbing Steve and sucking a bite into his neck.

A moan falls from his lips, his cock fully hard now and throbbing in his underwear. Steve was warm and solid against him. He grabs Steve by the hips, holding him in place.

Steve remains happily asleep by his side. Tony frowns. That was unusual. Steve was always up for sex, the man had a libido several miles wide. And it wasn’t like Steve to not wake at the drop of a hat.

Maybe Steve was playing games, riling him up, pretending to be asleep. Tony growls playfully.

Well, he knows what will get Steve’s undivided attention. With a smirk, Tony slips his hands under the waist band of Steve’s underwear. He takes his time massaging and playing with his ass, filling his hands with the delightful mounds. Tony’s cock throbs hotly in his pants, excited for what was to come.

But it still gets him nothing. So he takes it to stage further. He pulls his right hand out of Steve’s boxer and spits on his hand. His hand is returned into Steve’s underwear and is drawn down his crack.

He runs a wet finger around Steve’s hole, teasing it just how he knows Steve likes, then presses in slightly.

Steve goes ridged on the bed beside him. Tony knows instantly something it wrong.

His husband shoots off the bed and puts as much distanced as possible between them. Which hurts.

Before he could open his mouth to ask what’s going on, Steve beats him to it.

“What’re you playing at?” he grows and Tony is taken aback.

Steve is glaring daggers - no fire… Lasers? - at him like he never has before.

“I-” Tony tries but words have failed him.

“How dare you!” he spits. Tony flinches back. What was going on? This wasn’t right. Steve wouldn’t… He didn’t understand.

“I-” Tony feels like kicking his brain for how much it is helping him right now. Genius? Yeah, right.

“How could you do this to him?!” Steve shouts.

“To who?” he asks.

“You know who!”

“I don’t know what-”

“Oh don’t give me that bull, Stark! You know who! Who else?” Steve cries.

Tony takes a pained breath. “I really have no idea who you are talking about.” He says miserably.

“STEVE!”

Tony blinks at him. What?

“Steve?” he says. He doesn’t know if he is calling out to the man or asking in question.

“Yes, Steve” Steve says, he voice dripping with exasperation and fire.

Something was really not right.

“Steve?” he calls, reaching out his hand to the man. “Steve, come here, Baby. Please?”

Confusion flashes across Steve’s face. “I’m- I’m not…” he splutters, the fire form moments before dampened by his shock.

“Steve, please?” he tries again.

“I’m not Steve” he says.

Wait. What?

“Well, I hate to brake this to you but…” he trails off.

Steve looks down at himself and freezes.

“JARVIS?” he calls.

“Sir, scans from Captain Rogers match that or Master Barton.” JARVIS informs them.

“Clint?” he says, shocked.

“Yeah! Fuck, who else?” Stev – Clint says.

“I thought you were Steve!” he cries.

“Well, yeah, I got that” Clint says, his face bright red. He feels like his own face is on its way to match.

“I do believe, Sir, that it appears to be another body swap” JARVIS says.

Tony flops back onto the bed with a groan. “Superhero-ing is terrible for my sex life!” he gripes.

Clint gives him an incredulous look. “You guys are always fucking, it’s not like your dying for it. You can survive however long it takes to solve this”

“But, how can you be sure?” He moans, burrowing his face into Steve’s pillow.

Clint scoffs and leaves the room.

* * *

Tony sits next to Steve in Clint form at the kitchen bench, a lifesaving cup of coffee in hand. “So, how was your morning?” he asks.

“Oh, it was alright.” Steve replies, digging into his breakfast.

He stares at his husband in disbelief. “Just… alright?”

“Yeah”

Tony bites back a groan as he thinks back to when he woke and the drama that followed. “You woke up next to Natasha.”

Steve nods. “It was alright. We’ve shared a bed before, we all have. It was concerning that I couldn’t remember how I got there or why. I woke up, did some stretches and went out for a run. I noticed then that my body wasn’t… well… mine.”

That draws a small laugh from Tony. “You better not have broken Clint’s body. I mean, he doesn’t take much care of it, but you know he would throw a fit if you broke him” he says, smiling.

“Oh yeah” Steve laughs. He finishes of the last of his breakfast then looks over to Tony and asks. “How was your morning?”

Tony drops his head to the counter and groans. “I…”

“Tony?” Steve has his concerned face on.

“I… may have… tried to… fuck Clint… thinking he was you” he mutters against to counter top.

Steve loses it. He doubles over with laughter, his eyes squeezed shut against the tears. If anyone was still asleep, well, they weren’t now. Steve sucks in a large shuddering breath and bangs the counter.

Seeing Steve so happy and laughing tugs at something inside him and he finds himself laughing too.

His husband wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him close. “Oh, I love you, Tony” Steve says, whipping away his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
